Snow Angel
by Unleashed Destruction.x
Summary: “Isn’t the snow going to melt?” He asked. “It serves as a memory, so we‘ll never forget.” She simply stated, and they went to the car so she could be dropped home.


**Title:** Snow Angel

**Pairing: **CourtneyxTrent

**Disclaimer: **Total Drama Island/Action and the characters mentioned in the story below are the sole property of Teletoon and Cartoon Network. The idea is strictly mine.

* * *

"_Courtney?" He began, looking over to her before returning his gaze on the road._

"_Hm, Trent?" She replied simply, opening her eyes and sitting forward to face him. _

"_Where do you think our relationship stands?" He asked her, focusing on the road now. Part of him dreaded her answer, and the other part craved it. _

"_Uh…I don't know." She looked down, then toward the window. _

_A silence encompassed the teens as he silently drove down the street towards the high school._

"_You think it will snow?" Her voice was so soft, almost as if she meant it as a private thought to herself. _

"_I don't know, it's cold enough to." He answered simply, stopping the car in a parking space._

"_I hope it does, I want to make snow angels." _

--

Courtney remembered the ride to school with Trent while sitting in French Lit. He had asked her out of the blue what she thought their relationship was. She was a little skeptic to answer his question, and had even thought it was a result of Gwen asking him to ask her.

She hadn't answered yet, she was a little taken aback. He had looked expectantly at her, while she blushed a little bit. When no answer came from her mouth, not even a sound, he turned back to the road and an awkward silence ensued.

Courtney had decided, during a pop quiz in French Literature, that she'd answer his question around lunch time. Then, that would give her enough time to think of an answer that explained their relationship accurately without hurting the other's feelings.

The bell rang, signaling the end of class and the start of free period for her. She rose from her seat, dropped her quiz off, and went to find Trent. She searched the hallways, but couldn't see the dark haired musician anywhere.

"Have you seen Trent?" Courtney asked a random girl that was in Trent's Calculus class.

"He left, saying he was sick." The girl answered, smiling before making her way down the hall towards the library.

"WHAT?!" Courtney screeched, causing a few people to stop in their tracks and give her weird looks. "What?" She repeated in a snappish manner.

She was angry, no enraged, no _vindictive_. She would make sure to make Trent regret forgetting about her, intentional or not. She didn't deserve having to walk home, especially since her Porsche was in the shop for a small dent in the paint job.

Courtney's heels clacked against the tile floor as she stomped to the computer lab for her free period. She was still upset about everything, and decided to take it out on the poor floor. She kept wringing her hands, muttering to herself as she finally reached her destination.

She sat down at the closest computer, and laid her head down. She closed her eyes, and fell into a quick nap.

--

It was past five, Courtney had to stay after to tutor some students, and she was making her way down the hallway. She was dreading what was to come, and trudged towards the front of the school.

The wind was fierce in the late evening, blowing the branches every which way. Twilight was slowly creeping forth, and little stars were twinkling in the orange and pinkish sky. The entire ground and trees were covered in a light coating of snow as the light fluff fell gently from the sky.

Courtney sighed heavily and tiredly, shivering in the undeniable cold. She cursed herself for not bringing her fur-lined jacket, and was also upset because she had worn heels in this weather.

She didn't want to walk home in this weather, because it was too chilly and too far a walk from school to her house. But, Courtney had to make it home or risk getting frostbite from not attempting to make it home. Besides, the school was locked now, and there was no way of staying warm by just standing outside waiting for nothing.

Using her mocha tresses of hair as a curtain to shield her neck and warm her mid back, Courtney stared as the snowflakes fell gently from the sky. It was a beautiful sight, but she wasn't worrying about that. Her mind was focusing on staying warm and making it home.

A car horn was heard in the distance behind her, and she choose to ignore it. She heard it again, this time closer, and she turned around to see who it was. When she saw the black Mercedes Benz, she huffed in anger and continued down the street.

The whir of the automatic window sliding down only urged Courtney to move faster. "Courtney, I'm so sorry!" Trent gushed from the driver's seat, speeding up a little to catch up with her quickened pace.

"I know where you were." She responded, stopping to turn to him. "You went to Gwen." She elucidated when he shot her a confused glance. "I had wanted to tell you how I felt, but it obviously doesn't matter, since you have her." She hissed, walking again.

Trent was shocked at how she could've guessed where he ran off too. "Wait, you had wanted to tell me how you felt?" He called after her retreating frame, speeding up again.

"Yes, not anymore. Now leave me alone." She muttered, crossing her arms and leaving the sidewalk to travel on a dirt road.

When she heard the purr of the Benz stop, she started to run through the snow covered path. Realizing she couldn't escape him because of her footsteps, she still pushed on because she was so stubborn. Her legs became weak from walking the long distance to her house, and from the frosty wind. That didn't stop her though, as she ran through the forest to an unknown destination.

She tried to push herself further, but Courtney's legs refused to budge. Gasping in pain as a sharp sensation shot up her leg, she collapsed on the snow covered floor in a heap. She withered on the floor, clutching at her leg.

Hearing footsteps approaching, she drags herself through the snow. Courtney was so determined to get away from Trent that she had completely forgotten she was wearing tights and that she had been frostbitten. If she wasn't so headstrong, maybe she would've taken the time to stop so she could examine the damage. Instead, she kept on dragging herself before she heard the steps falter.

"Courtney!" Trent gasped, running over to lift up her almost limp body.

"Go away!" She shouted, swatting at his helping hands. She pushed him away and staggered to her feet. She took a few steps and landed on her face, screaming in pain.

"Courtney!" Trent repeated, his voice echoing throughout the forest surrounding them. If the birds had still been there, they would have scattered in fear.

This time she didn't protest, and let him help her up. Her legs were turning bluish in color, and her nose was red and runny. Trent finally noticed the tears leaking from her eyes, and inhaled sharply when she pulled him into a hug.

"Any other guy would've turned their backs on me, wouldn't have even tried to stop me-" Before she could finish whispering, Trent interrupted her.

"I'm not any other guy." He pointed out, smiling at her.

"I know that now." She sighed, before looking over at him. "I realized this when you followed. I had no reason to act so dramatic, but you don't understand how it feels when you see the one you love go back to the person who hurt them." She paused slightly, letting this sink in.

Trent knew what she was talking about, and wanted to hit himself nine times on the head. Courtney had always been there for him, but he always seemed to leave for Gwen. He was infatuated with her, but Courtney just said, 'She has her Goth girl hooks in you'." She never really complained more than that, and was always there to give him advice and comfort. But Trent didn't see that, he just ran back to Gwen like a lost puppy.

"It's okay if you love her." Courtney whispered, smiling slightly. "It's hard to get over someone you love, I would know. You should just follow your heart, not what anybody else says."

That's when Trent realized it, Courtney was always going to be his friend, nothing more.

"I'm sorry." He mumbled, turning to face his lap. "I wish it was you, instead of her." He whispered, and he felt a drop of liquid land on his hand.

"Me too. I wish so too." It was silent as Courtney wiped away the few tears that escaped. "I'll always be your friend." She promised, smiling brightly to hide the pain engulfing her heart.

"Always and forever." He agreed, beginning to stand up.

"You know," He began, plopping back down in the snow and laying on his back, "This would be the perfect time for snow angels." He smiled as he began to rub his limbs through the snow.

Courtney returned the smile tenfold, and proceeded to lie down on her back. Though her body was numb, her heart was warm and happy. She rubbed her frostbitten legs and sore arms also, ignoring the pain that shot through her. She was too happy to notice, and continued on until satisfied.

Trent finished first, and reached down to help Courtney up. She leaned heavily on him for support, and glanced at the snow angels that were created. They were perfect, as everything was evenly proportioned. She noticed how the angels were holding hands, and grasped Trent's to mimic the action.

"I'll always love you Trent." Courtney promised, kissing him on the cheek.

"I will too, my Snow Angel." Courtney beamed at her new nickname, and bent down to write something in the snow. It read 'Always and Forever' in pretty script, and Trent shot her a questioning glance.

"Isn't the snow going to melt?" He asked.

"It serves as a memory, so we'll never forget." She simply stated, and they went to the car so she could be dropped home.

--

Later that night, while Trent was gazing at his ceiling, his cell phone rang. Wondering who would call at such an ungodly hour, he decided to answer out of pure curiosity. He dropped his phone on the bed and broke out into uncontrollable sobs.

Courtney had died in her sleep, because she had a brain tumor. The frostbite that she had been suffering from hadn't helped none, but at least she had gone peacefully.

When Trent attended her funeral, it was snowing. He brought Gwen with him, but couldn't stop crying. He just stood there, looking at her lifeless body in the mahogany casket. When the preacher asked for any final words, Trent stepped up.

"The day she died, she confessed her love for me. We did the one thing she wanted to do the most that day, made snow angels. Now I realize what she meant before, after we made them. She said 'It serves as a memory, so we'll never forget.' We need to make memories, so we'll always remember. I love Courtney with all my heart, and I wish she was still alive." He finished and stepped away from the crowd to lean down and kiss Courtney on her pale lips.

When they lowered her into the ground, he couldn't stop the tears that choked him. He bite his lip, letting them cascade down his face.

Gwen left him, saying he needed some time to himself. Everyone else had left, Courtney's family to discuss personal business, and others to escape the cold.

He lied down on the ground next to her grave, and began to make a snow angel. He stood up and placed upon her grave a plague of marble.

"You'll always be my Snow Angel, and I'll always love you." He kissed her grave before shoving his hands in his pockets and bowing his head against the wind.

It read '_Always and Forever, I'll remember and love you. My Snow Angel_'.

* * *

This is my first piece of fiction, and I hope you enjoyed it. I know it wasn't so angsty at first, but I really wanted to end it this way.

Sorry Gwen had no speaking role, but she didn't serve as a purpose.

The song, _This Woman's Work _by Maxwell inspired me greatly, as well as some tragedies I faced.

Please read and review, and I _crave _constructive criticism. I want to improve, and that's why I need you guys!


End file.
